Always Back to Chicago
by Mystery1375
Summary: Tris finally escapes her Erudite cell only to find the love of her life, Tobias, dying on the floor with seconds left to live. Tris heads outside the fence only to find out she is carrying Tobias' unborn child! When the Divergents are being hunted again, Tris and her daughter venture into the city to investigate. Little does Tris know there will be a life changing family reunion.
1. Elizabeth Aimee Prior

**Hey Guys, Hope you like this!**

 _ **Introduction**_

At Erudite

 **Tris POV:**

I can't wait anymore. I need Tobias. I bang on my cell door, nothing. I continue to do this, but it's no use. Then I see Peter. Ugh Peter. I have to stop trying to break free. "Hey stiff, stand still and I'll get you out." He stares at me waiting for a reaction. I laugh, a laugh from the pit of my stomach. When I look at him, he is dead serious. I decide to trust him, but am still wary of him.

"They killed him. You can look at his body, it's down the hall. Don't think about beating me up or you will have a slow and painful death. Also, I am only helping you so I will not in debt to you for you saving me at Amity." No, no. Tobias can't be dead. He would fight the serum. He's divergent. This isn't possible. I sprint as fast as humanly possible to the room and there is my Tobias. hardly breathing, fighting the serum. "NO! NO TOBIAS!" I run over to him sobbing. He looks at me, gives a small smile and the most important words I have ever heard in my life barely make it out of his mouth. "I love you, Tris." I look into his eyes, his deep blue eyes and say, "I love you too, Tobias. So, so much." He gives me a faint smiles, then closes him eyes and loses a pulse. I scream so loud anyone in the distance of 5 miles could hear me. _Now they will be looking for me._ I give his lips a final good-bye kiss and say "I love you" before leaving. I leave, hardly making it out of Erudite. With that I run into the unknown. Only to be found by Amar and George outside the fence.

 **-PAGE BREAK-**

One month later

 **Narrator POV:**

Tris currently lives outside the fence. She had people contact her friends to tell them about her sudden disappearance in code. Recently Tris has had weird cravings, vomiting in the morning, her breast are swollen, and she's always tired. She decided to go to the store and get a pregnancy test. She told herself that couldn't be pregnant. That she only did it once with Tobias before she left for Erudite. She runs into the bathroom and takes the test. The results start to come and...it's positive. No, no. she continuously says that she can _not_ pregnant. It can't be true. His or her father is dead, the love of my life. She takes another one and tries to live with her new reality. After an hour of crying, she walk out to go to her car and drives home feeling a bit woozy.

When Tris get home, she tells Amar and George what happened and end up in tears. They promise to help her. They said they will take care of everything and be father figures. For all the doctor appointments, they were there. All the emotions, they went through it comforting or leaving her alone. Got me medicine when Tris felt bad and were there the entire way. When She went into labor, they were there, too. They all knew this would be a hard delivery since Tris has such a small body frame and the baby was predicted to weight 8 lb! Crazy! She cried and begged for Tobias and they told her to remember Tobias was watching and protection for her and the child from above. After a lot of pushing the doctor said, "It's a girl! Congratulations Tris!" Tris holds her baby in her arms and thanks tobias for the best gift ever. The baby has his deep blue eyes and lips. She has Tris' hair and long nose. Tears roll down her cheeks. Hi, Elizabeth Aimee Prior. Mommy will always love you and keep you safe. I promise.


	2. Hey There Chicago

15 yrs later

 **Tris POV:**

I am sitting in a train waiting to get back to Chicago, with Liz (Elizabeth) napping with her head on my shoulder. Gosh! It has been 15 years since I have been to the city. I finally see the fence. What an ugly fence. I should have burnt it when I was here.

George and Amar are in the train with Liz and me, but as soon as we get off they will be back outside the fence. "Bea, time to go." George tells me softly. I changed my name back to Beatrice, but I wanted a new identity in the city. Now, for the mission, my name is Bea Smith and liz's name is Liz Smith.

I wake Liz by stroking her hair. She is still mad at me for making us move here, but we are still on good terms.

I told Christina in code form that I would be coming back, so she set everything up for us. Since I was always close to Christina, they let her in on the investigation. Things have changed in the past 15 years. Christina told me that we will be doing aptitude tests, initiation, and the Choosing Ceremony again. _Great,_ I think with a note of sarcasm.

 **Tobias POV:**

I wake up with a scream, what a horrible nightmare. It was about Tris. It was just like my fear simulation. Peter, Drew, and Al were hanging her over the chasm, she called my name and I came running. Soon, I was frozen in place and had to watch them drop her into the chasm. I try to understand why I had that dream. I haven't dreamt about Tris for a while, why now? She was dying and there was nothing I could do about it.

During my panic from the nightmare, I woke my fiancee, Mia. "Babe, what's wrong? You sound scared to death." This makes me feel even worse because Tris was dying. I just tell her it was a nightmare and I don't want to talk about it. She is distant from me for the rest of the night, but I am always distant from her.

I knew I would never find a substitute for Tris, and Mia is nothing close to being Tris. The only problem is that I am supposed to marry her after initiation is over. I wish I had Tris, she is all my life is missing.

 **I know, I know, it's short. Next chapter they meet Christina at the train station.**


	3. Hi Christina

**Tris POV:**

The train gets closer and closer to the stop. I wonder what would happen if Tobias was alive. If he saw me now, what would he think? Would he like my dark hair? My pixie cut? The way my body changed from the pregnancy? My over-protective mother side? All of this is cut off when the train comes to a halt. My eyes meet with Christina's. I never realized how much I missed my best friend. I wave at her and she stares for a few seconds, taking in my new image. Then she runs to me and throws her arms around my neck. "You have no idea how much I've missed you!"

"The only thing is I have missed you more! You're the first person I've seen from Chicago for 15 years." She pulls away.

"WHAT?! You haven't seen-" then she bites her lip.

"What were you about to say?"

"That you're becoming Candor figuring out the truth and lies."

"Fine. I'll let you go this time." Liz walks over.

"Hi! You must be Liz. I'm Christina." She states proudly "Your mom and I used to kick ass together! You should have seen her, she ranked first."

"What does she mean 'ranked first'" Liz asks suspiciously.

"There will be an explanation soon enough. Let's go to my place." then she stops "Tris, my home is in Erudite. We will go the shortest way and I am here for you." I almost cry right here on the spot, but I have to stay strong.

"Okay. I'll do my best. I also go by Bea. New place, new name." She smiles and when we walk in and I can hardly hold myself together.

 _This is where I was almost killed...Where they tested the serums on me...where the killed Tobias._

Christina seems to notice I am about to break so she takes us to a hallway.

Then, I felt an ache in my chest. I fall to the ground and struggled to breathe. I fell shaking, like the Earth is falling apart. Liz started screaming. I feel Christina's arms wrap around me.

"What going on Christina?" Liz asked, nearly in tears.

"Your Mom's having a panic attack, there are a lot of bad memories here. Don't worry, she'll be okay." Christina holds me close, until the I feel better. _Now I have to deal with tears. It feels like they will never go_. "It's ok Tris, she isn't here anymore. She won't hurt you ever again."

"Who and what are you talking about? Why is my mom crying?" Taylor asked, worried.

"It's not something that is a concern right now, give her a little bit of time to recover. A lot happened here."

Liz sits down and does just as she's told, or at least I think so. Both Liz and Christina help me to Chris' apartment. When we walk in, I am walking on my own again. The apartment looks so much like Chris. "Jase, my husband, would be here, but he is on a trip for business."

With that, Chris goes to get ready for bed. "Let's get some sleep Liz." She doesn't argue and we go to sleep.

 **Chris POV:**

I'm just about to fall into a deep sleep when I hear a knock on the door. I get up to see who's there and when I see who it is I put my hand in his mouth. I hear footsteps and half yell "go back to bed, there's no one important here." I hear footprints going back to bed and I step outside.

"Four, why are you here?"

"Who was that?"

"Some old friend I don't want to introduce."

"Fine, although I don't believe you." _Thank you! She can't know Four is alive._

"What do you need?" He hesitates for a minute.

"Do you think that I belong with Mia? I don't feel a spark, I never did! I only love Tris." _Uh Oh._

"Then call it off, you'd have to spend the rest of your life with her. Plus, none of us like her." The group never liked Mia. She is cocky and "cares" about Four only because of his looks.

"Maybe I will, thanks, Christina. You always know what to say… And one more thing. What should I do if I had a dream about Tris being hurt and I can't do anything about it?" _Shit!_

"Ignore it, probably a sign you don't love Mia."

"Alright, and tell me if you have any new advice for the initiates. It's getting a little boring." He tells me before he leaves. _Now I am in the middle of this damn mess._

* * *

 **What?! Crazy I know. Next chapter is aptitude testing, I'll go through Tris' and Liz's.**


	4. Liz's Results

Tris POV:

After that first night, I spent the most of my time getting Liz ready for her aptitude test. I explained the different factions, the rules, etc.

Liz had to take the test since the rules were changed to picking at 15 instead of 16. They changed the age because people could switch factions under certain circumstances. People can only switch factions if they get married to someone from a different faction, have children with someone from a different faction, or just fail initiation. Faction switches are long process, they try to keep you in your chosen faction. But a person can only switch factions once, or else they become factionless.

No matter what my aptitude test says, I have to pick Candor for the mission. Chris is in Erudite, spying for us. I hate that I will have to reveal my secrets during initiation, but I am hoping to possibly lie on some. Not very Candor of me.

I want Liz to pick what she wants, but I really hope we stay together. I mean, she's my baby.

"Mom, I'm nervous. Why do I have to take a test to determine where I belong, it's makes no sense. Why can't we just go back home?" I look at her daughter, I wish I could tell her we would go home but that is not the truth. Great job, Bea. Already becoming Candor.

"Liz, I'm not going to lie to you. It's going to be nothing like you have ever seen before. You'll be tested in ways that you can't even imagine. In the end though, you'll discover so much about who you are and it's the way to true self-discovery. Trust me, baby. You'll thank me someday."

"Sure"

We enter the mall, and are greeted by Abnegation leaders that I don't recognize, except one. Marcus. Ugh! He still has his spot in the chair? He stares for a second.

"Beatrice? Is that you?" Shit! Marcus is coming over here. I hate him.

"Um, my name is Beatrice. How do you know?" Try to act confused!

"I'm sorry. You just look so much like an old 16 year old who used to be in Abnegation and stitched factions. Unfortunately, her father told me that she died nearly 15 years ago." Does her really think it's unfortunate?

(I only contacted Christina and Uriah. No one else knows I'm alive)

"Well, I am very sorry for your loss." I try to keep my hands at my side so I don't strangle him to death. "We must get going, have a nice day." Then we scurry off. I can't believe Liz isn't saying anything. She is very curious. I bet she'll ask later.

For the testing, we are both directed to different rooms. Before we part, I give Liz a tight hug. "Good luck, baby girl. Everything is going to be alright, okay? I'll see you in about an hour. And I love you, no matter what happens."

Liz nods. "I love you too, mom. Also, how do you know so much about this? They don't tell you." My curious daughter.

I chuckled. "Well, when Chris said we kicked ass together, everyone took the aptitude test at 16 and choose a permanent faction. There were no people who could just come here or change factions. We met at going to the faction. A lot of things have changed since then."

"Do you think the test will have changed?"

"No, it should be the same. I love you, no matter what."

"Me too, Mom."

Liz smiled at me before we part ways.

-PAGE BREAK-

Liz POV (Let's start with Liz):

I walk into a room and look around. The walls are all mirrors.

"Sit." I look in the direction of the voice and see a short woman, dresses in white blouse and black leggings. I follow as she say and don't say a word. Don't want to piss her off.

"I have to ask you some questions. They're simple." She looks me in the eye while saying this. I nod.

"Okay, name." She says it more like a statement, rather than a question.

"Elizabeth Aimee Smith." God, do I hate my new last name. Prior was much better.

"Age."

"15."

"What faction or place you come from."

"Washington, it was great there."

"Okay, um… do you have a parent taking the test, too?" Finally! Not too hard to ask like a question.

"Yes."

"Name."

"Beatrice Smith."

"Okay, drink this" She hands me a vial with some clear, thick liquid. "It'll put you in the test."

I want to ask questions, but I don't. She seems like she has a grudge against me. I drink the liquid and close my eyes.

When I open my eyes, I am not in the room, but somewhere else. I stand in a school cafeteria with empty, long tables. On the table in front of me are two baskets. In one, there is cheese, and in the other, a long knife. I hear a woman's voice saying, "Choose."

"Huh?" I ask.

"Choose," she repeats. I look over my shoulder, but no one is there. Confusing. I turn back to the baskets.

"What will I do with them?"

"Choose!" she yells. When she screams at me, I pick up both.

"There you go, not too hard." she says.

The baskets disappear. I hear a door squeak, and turn to see who it is. I see not a "who" but a "what": A dog with a pointed nose stands a few yards away from me. It crouches low and creeps toward me, its lips peeling back from its white teeth. A growl gurgles from deep in its throat, now what. The dog inches toward me, its nails scraping the floor. There is no white in its eyes, just a black gleam. I see it charge towards me, and out of instinct, I pull the knife up feeling a warm liquid on my hand.

"I'm sorry." I whisper while trying to get the blood off. (Sorry it was that way)

I close my eyes, and when I open my eyes, I am alone—in the testing room, that is now empty.

I push the door open and walk into the hallway, but it's not a hallway; it's a bus, and I get on. All the seats are taken, so stand in the aisle and hold on to a pole.

Sitting near me is a man with a newspaper. I can't see his face over the top of the paper, but I can see his hands. They are scarred, like he was burned, and they clench around the paper like he wants to crumple it.

"Do you know this guy?" he asks. He taps the picture on the front page of the newspaper. The headline reads: "Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!" I stare at the word "murderer." How could someone do that to another human being?

In the picture beneath the headline is a young man with a plain face and a short beard. I feel like I do know him, though I don't remember how. No, I do. He was one of the sellers at the farmer's market who sells the best strawberries. I feel like it would be a bad idea to tell the man that.

"Well?" I hear anger in his voice. "Do you?" A bad idea—no, a very bad idea. My heart pounds and I clutch the pole to keep my hands from shaking, from giving me away. If I tell him I know the man from the article, something awful will happen to me. He might claim that I am working with the man. I can clear my throat and shrug my shoulders. "Do you?" he repeats. I shrug my shoulders. "Well?" A shudder goes through me. My fear is irrational; this is just a test, it isn't real. "Nope, never seen him in my life." I say, my voice casual.

He stands, and finally I see his face. He wears dark sunglasses and his mouth is bent into a snarl. His cheek is rippled with scars, like his hands. He leans close to my face. His breath smells like cigarettes. Not real, I remind myself. Not real. "You're lying," he says. "You're lying!"

"I am not."

"I can see it in your eyes." I pull myself up straighter.

"No, you can't."

"If you know him," he says in a low voice, "you could save me. You could save me!" I narrow my eyes.

"Well," I say "I don't, you must have me confused with someone else."

Then I wake up. "Okay, your results are inconclusive. Dauntless, Erudite, and Amity. 70% Dauntless, 20% Amity, and 10% Erudite. I wouldn't brag about this." Then she gives me the paper she was reading off of.

"Okay, can I go now."

"Sure, choose wisely." I walk out of the room, that was… different.

* * *

Okay, I know I said that Beatrice and Liz's aptitude test would be there, but it would be too long. This one in already over 1500 words! I made sure this was longer that the others. Beatrice's aptitude test chapter is written and I will post after proofreading!

-Leila


	5. Bea's Results and Marcus

**Bea (Tris) POV:**

I walk into the room to take the aptitude test. When I see who will be running the test, I freeze. Tori _. Why does this keep happening to me?_ Without looking at me, Tori says, "Hi, my name is Tori and I will be administering your test today. Take a seat."

I take a seat and try to keep my head down, but realize it's useless. She has to look at me. Tori looks at me like she knows me, but then seems to forget the thought. "Okay, I need to ask a few simple questions then we can get this over with." I nod and wait for her to ask the first question.

"What's your name?"

"Beatrice Smith."

"Your age?"

"Almost 32."

"Where did you come from?"

 _Abnegation_. "Washington."

"Alright, last one. Why did you come here?"

 _To fulfill my mission or I'd be in Washington never to be rediscovered!_ "I heard it was really nice here, so I brought my daughter and myself here for a new start."

"What's your daughter's name, so I can connect the two of you."

"Elizabeth Aimee Smith."

"Alright, here you go. Drink it to start the test." She hands me the liquid and I gulp it down, closing my eyes.

When I open them, I am at the empty long tables again. On the table in front of me are two baskets. In one is a hunk of cheese, and in the other, a knife.

A woman's voice says, "Choose."

I pick up the knife, just like I would have even without knowing what's next. I am still Dauntless. Then I see the dog, with it's pointed nose, standing a few yards away from me. It crouches low and start toward me, its lips peeling back from its white teeth. A growl gurgles from deep in its throat. There is no whites in its eyes, just a black gleam.

I put the knife down and sink to my knees like last time. The dog creeps closer, and closer, until I feel its warm breath on my face. I just relax knowing I will not get hurt.

It barks in my ear, trying to scare me.

Something rough and wet touches my cheek. The dog's growling stops, and when I lift my head to look at it again, it is panting. The dog licked my face. I smile and sit on my heels. The dog props its paws up on my knees and licks my chin. I laugh, wiping the drool from myself, and laugh.

"Just like I remember, huh?"

I get up slowly so I don't startle it, but it seems like a different animal than the one that faced me a few seconds ago. I stretch out a hand, to let the dog smell me. The dog nudges my hand with its head. I am suddenly glad I knew what was coming or I wouldn't get to see the dog again.

I blink, and when my eyes open, a child stands across the room wearing a knee-high white dress. She claps both hands and squeals, "Puppy!"

As she runs toward the dog at my side, I run to stop the dog. The dog is faster than me. It barks and snarls and snaps, and its muscles bunch up like coiled wire, about to pounce. I just jump, hurling my body on top of the dog, wrapping my arms around its thick neck. I am back in the room and I know this is the bus obstacle.

I push the door open and walk into the hallway, and onto the bus. All the seats are taken. I stand in the aisle and hold on to a pole. Sitting near me is a man with a newspaper. The top of the paper is covering the top of his face, but I see his hands. They are scarred, like he was burned, and they clench around the paper like he wants to crumple it.

"Do you know this guy?" he asks. He taps the picture on the front page of the newspaper. The headline reads: "Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!" This word is more normal than it was last time.

In the picture beneath the headline is a young man with a plain face and a beard. I feel like I do know him, though I don't remember how. I hate that feeling.

"Well?" I hear anger in his voice. "Do you?"

"No idea who he is."

He stands, and I see his face. He wears dark sunglasses and his mouth is bent into a snarl. His cheek is rippled with scars, like his hands. He leans close to my face. His breath smells like cigarettes. I feel strong instead of weak.

"You're lying," he says. "You're lying!"

"No, I'm not."

"I can see it in your eyes."

I pull myself up straighter. "I doubt it."

"If you know him," he says in a low voice, "You could save me. You could save me!"

I narrow my eyes. "Well, that's too bad" I say "Because I don't."

Now I am alone—in the testing room, now empty. That should have ended it, right? Or is it doing something else since I did this before. My thoughts stop when I see Chris. _What is she doing here?_ She points at my hand and I am holding a gun and we are both in fighting uniforms. _Why? We must be in war._ Chris drags me behind a rock and tells me to start shooting. We are crushing the enemy in sight when I see a blur fall, I look to my left and find Chris has been shot in the gut. "NO! NO, CHRIS!"

Then a voice, the same one that told me to choose, says "Sacrifice yourself to save Christina, or let Christina die and save yourself." I look into Chris' dark brown eyes, "Go, save yourself. Let Liz keep her mom. She already lost her Dad."

"I'm sorry Chris, I have to save you. Please watch out for my Liz. I just can't be the reason another person dies." I give her a hug knowing she will be okay.

"Take me! Save Chris, kill me instead." Then I feel a sharp pain in my chest and nothing.

Now it's over.

"I have never seen that last one before." Tori says. _Please don't recognize me._ "Anyways, I'll tell you the results then you can go." She gets a piece of paper and looks shocked. "Your results are inconclusive. And it is like nothing I have ever seen before."

She gives it to me the results and I am stunned: 35% Dauntless, 35% Abnegation, 15% Erudite, 10% Amity, and 5% Candor! _How! Is my divergence that strong?_

Tori looks at me as I am about to leave.

"You know, you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago. She unfortunately died. But she was divergent just like you. And her divergence was almost as strong as yours." _Good, she thinks I'm dead and not alive, in the same room as her._

Oh, I'm sorry for you loss. Can I ask her name?" _Why the hell did I do that?!_

"Tris Prior. She died at Erudite. My friend was really mourning over her and still is. It's really sad." I wonder who it is. And I will not ask.

"I have a feeling something will surprise this person. I find that the dead come back as spirits to help the living. My brother was part of Erudite before he was executed. He helped the people who tried to kill me, but I think his spirit is trying to repay me. He talks to me sometimes. Bye Tori." **(I know she sounds crazy)** I hurry out and can't help to think about Caleb. He was her assistant and ended up dying like Jeanine.

I go look for Liz and she is talking to someone. She's talking to… _Marcus!_ I try to wave her over, but she won't come. I walk up to them and she says. "Marcus this is my mother, Beatrice. You recognized earlier, how was that again?" This is how she decided to figure out what is going on.

* * *

 **Gah! How will this work out? Is daughter, who the thinks is dead, is standing right in front of him! And his granddaughter, whom he has no idea exists, is standing right in front of him! I can't wait to write this. Also, hope you like that new obstacle I put in.**


	6. Careful Divergents

_I go look for Liz and she is talking to someone. She's talking to… Marcus! I try to wave her over, but she won't come. I walk up to them and she says, "Marcus this is my mother, Beatrice. You recognized earlier, how was that again?" This is how she decided to figure out what is going on._ **(Just a recap)**

* * *

 **Bea POV:**

"Liz, we really need to go." _Please leave us alone_ _Marcus_ _. Please leave us alone Marcus. Please leave us alone_ _Marcus_ _._

"Well, let him explain then we can go." I know she won't budge, so I give in.

"Okay, but please hurry. We should be leaving now."

"Absolutely, I'll make it quick." _What I would give for one punch._ "As you know, my name is Marcus. I am a leader of Abnegation and I don't speak about my son. He betrayed me years ago and it is unforgivable." _He only did it because of you, and it's a good thing he did or I never would have met him or have my Liz._ "I recognized Beatrice because she looked like someone who used to be in Abnegation. This couldn't be you because she died 15 years ago. Her father is part of the council, but couldn't make it today. He lost his wife, Natalie, a couple years ago during a snowstorm. Very sad." _I must visit my dad._

"Well, I better let you on your way." With that, we walk back to Chris' place. I take Liz to a spot where there are no cameras.

Liz, I need to ask you something _very_ important that could mean life or death. What did you get on your aptitude test?" She looks at me for a minute deciding whether to tell me.

"50% Dauntless, 30% Erudite, and 20% Amity. Why is it so bad?"

"I need you to do me a huge favor. _Never_ tell _anyone_ your results. _Ever._ Or they will kill you. If you want me to explain, I will."

"Explain." _Good, she is listening._

"When I was younger and living here, the divergent would be killed if the wrong people found out. Some of my friends and friends of friend ended up dead. My administrator for the aptitude test told me that I was divergent. The administrator and my initiation instructor helped me through. When I was caught and tested on, they said I was the most powerful divergent they have seen ever. They tried to kill me, but I got away." I start to cry thinking about thought of Tobias dying because of me. "If you are asked what your result was, tell them you got whatever faction you choose and no other faction."

"What faction did you choose and what were your results both times?"

"I can't tell you my chosen faction, but the first time I got Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite. This time I got all of them."

"WHAT?! How is that possible if you are supposed to get one!"

"Shh! Quiet down. I told you I am a strong divergent. I don't want to tell you what to do, but if you want to survive, don't choose Erudite, you will end up dead, I promise. Dauntless will reveal it, but you will be safe depending on who finds put. Candor is likely to reveal depending on your questions. Amity and Abnegation practically never find them."

"Also, I am being forced to pick Candor. Pick what you want."

"But you will be revealed."

"Only super strong divergent like me can resist the truth serum." With that we got "home" and rest. It has been quite a long day.

-PAGE BREAK-

 **Tobias POV:**

Tomorrow is the big day, initiates come. I am getting the last bits of work done when Mia comes in. She complains that I don't spend enough time with her; and it's true. It's because I am in love with Tris, not Mia. I seriously need to call it off, but I don't have the heart to break it off.

"Four, I just realized something this morning."

I sigh and stop what I'm doing.

Mia walks up to me, and pulls out a chair.

She places something on my desk. A pregnancy test. No.

"It's negative," she states.

I sigh in relief, "Okay, what is this about."

"I know we weren't trying, but wanted to check even though I knew it would be negative. I want to be pregnant Four. The thought of carrying a baby that is made of you and my genes, it's the best thought in the world, and... I was wondering if you wanted to get pregnant before the wedding."

I sigh. I do want to be a father, but not with Mia. She's not Tris and I only want Tris. If she had survived, we might have had kids by now. However, here here I am, with my fiancee who wants kids when I don't.

"I think we should wait a while, Mia. There's a lot going on right now and I don't think I can handle any more problems." I say in an angry voice. **(Yep, he used the word "problems" because he thinks anything with Mia will be a "problem". And it would be.)**

Mia looks hurt. She just nods, and gets up to leave.

"You know, Four… sometimes I don't know why I'm marrying you. You're a selfish, self-centered asshole. You won't even tell me your real name, for God's sake!"

 _This is my chance!_ "Well, if you are so unhappy, why don't we call off the wedding. You aren't happy, I'm not happy, this would fix our problems!"

"No! You can't break-up with me, I am your fiancee. Not some girlfriend who you can just break-up with and forget about!" 

"Well, that's too bad. Because we," I move my finger between the two of us "are done."

"Fine. I'll pack my bags and be out by tomorrow. Good luck finding someone better than me, I am the best there is!" Then she storms out.

"I have already found my soulmate, but she was murdered in Erudite." I mumble under my breath.

* * *

 **Sorry for not posting for a while, I what the chapters written out, but it didn't seem right. Also,** I know I made the characters, but I always hated Mia. And now she's gone! The Choosing Ceremony will be soon. Tris will also see her dad before the Choosing Ceremony. How will he react? And Natalie is dead, so how will it play out?

-Leila


	7. Hi Dad

**Bea POV:**

Once Liz goes to bed, I get out and head to the train. I'm going to Abnegation. I need to see my dad at least once before the Choosing Ceremony. _He can keep a secret, right? At least I hope so._ My thoughts are cut off when I see the an Abnegation house. I jump off on and land on my feet. I still got this.

I walk over to my dad's house making sure that I am quiet. Can't have someone waking up and coming out.

Once I get to his door I stop. _What will I say? What he will think of me? Will he be mad at me for pretending to be dead? Will he have a panic attack? I don't know, I just know that he is my dad and he will always love me._

I knock on the door, I can't wait to see my dad.

The door opens and there he is. He is still sleepy and it's dark, so he can't actually see me. "Hi, you are Andrew Prior correct?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I have some news about your family, may I come in?" He is wide awake now, I can tell he misses us.

"Absolutely, come on in." It is just like I remember, simple, except for one thing. There is a picture of Caleb, Mom, and me on this table. He looks at me and I think he recognizes, but looks confused. Most people are though, they think that I am dead, yet I stand right in front of them.

"My name is Beatrice Smith, but you can call Bea. First, I need to know about your family. Who are your family members?" _This is weird, but I need to know what he thinks._

"Um, all my direct family is dead. My wife, Natalie, died in a snowstorm while coming home from volunteering. I had two children, Caleb and Beatrice. They switched factions and you just happen to look _exactly_ like Beatrice."

"I am very sorry for the losses. Please continue."

"Both my children are dead. Caleb was executed for harming divergent alongside Jeanine Matthews-"

"I'm sorry to cut you off, but do you happen to know any of the people that were harmed?" _Don't freak out!_

"Yes, Caleb was charged for aiding the murder of his sister, Beatrice, along with the capturing and harming of a male. I am not sure his name."

"Thank you, it must be hard for you to say this. Please continue." _They didn't take Tobias into account! THEY. WILL. PAY._

"It is, as I said, Beatrice died at Erudite after testing on her divergence. I never knew she was divergent, but Natalie was divergent. Caleb on the other hand was not. _Of coarse he wasn't._

They both died sixteen years ago and Natalie died two years ago. I have lived alone since then. I am usually lonely. I was on the council, but have a lower position now." _So it's official, my mom's dead and my dad's my only family left besides Liz._

"Well I have some good and bad news for you." Now I am crying. "Um, my name is not Beatrice Smith. It's Beatrice Prior. Hi, Dad"

"WHAT?! Is that really you Beatrice!" I nod and he feels my face then pulls me into a hug. We are both crying. "I've missed you Beatrice, I thought you were dead. I love you so much. I knew I recognized you, I always will." He whispers into my ear. I pull away.

"I have more news. This will be good, than bad. So you actually have a granddaughter who will be picking tomorrow. Don't be mad at me for this, but I had her at seventeen and her name is Liz." I look at him with a worried expression. He pulls me back into another hug.

"I could never be mad at you. I have to meet her though."

"You will. She is a little mad at me for making us move here, but I will bring her sometime after initiation. Also, you can't tell anyone I'm alive. Only you and two of my close friends know."

"Okay, but what else did you come here to say?"

"Well, when you said Jeanine and Caleb injured another male, they actually killed him or they killed another male. I found him dying on the floor. I felt his pulse stop. He came to die with me. They killed him, and I'm alive. I'm the reason he's dead!" Now I am really balling. Dad holds me tight and lets me cry. Once I feel better, I continue. "Caleb was the one who told Erudite about me. He told them what I got on my aptitude test; I got Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. I have to pick tomorrow and I got all the factions this time." I look at my dad and he seems stunned.

"Well, we came here from Washington and I am here to complete a mission that involves saving the Divergent. There is my best friend who switched to Erudite because of her husband, she is spying for us. I have to pick Candor tomorrow or the mission. I want Liz to pick what she wants. She is also divergent and got Dauntless, Amity, and Erudite." My dad seems to be processing the information.

I look at my watch, it's time to go. "I have to go dad, but I'll come back, and next time I'll try to bring Liz. Bye Dad, I love you."

"I love you too Beatrice, stay alive." I can't help but chuckle.

"Will do, bye."

"Bye." He sounds sad, but I would too. He thought his daughter, his only family left, was dead for fifteen year and comes back telling him his son was the reason for her death and he is a grandfather. I would be sad to see me go, too. I hop on the train and wait to get to Erudite. When I get to Chris' apartment, I go in and go to bed. It was good to see my dad.

Then I hear a knock on the door and wonder who it is.

* * *

 **There is a happy-ish reunion, but I left a cliffhanger. Who is at the door? Is it Tobias? If it is, will they meet again? Will Liz do something sneaky?**


	8. Who's at the Door?

**Bea POV:**

I hear a loud knock at the door. Chris told me not to answer it, so I go get her. "Chris, someone is at the door!"

"I'll get it, go back to bed. You came home late." She is right, I got back to bed.

"Mom, why did you get up?" She is really tired.

"There was someone at the door, so I had to tell Chris."

"Okay." She's back to sleep in 45 seconds max. Then I hear something. A voice. Jost like Tobias'. No, he died, I saw him die! I need to ask Chris."

"CHRIS! I HAVE AN EMERGENCY #83! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Emergency #83 is a boy problem. I hear running.

"Who? How? Whe- there is no emergency #83 is there?" She sounds disappointed.

"No there is, did I hear you know who out there? I know what happened to him since I was there, but is he? I swear I heard his voice." I am starting to cry.

"Let me get them out and we can talk." She leaves and I hear the door close, then she comes back and hugs me tight, whispering in my ear. "No, that wasn't him. It was some douche-bags who decided it would be fun to wake me up in the middle of the night. It's okay. Remember he is watching and taking care of you two." After I calm down, she gives me one more hug and leaves.

"Who's 'You Know Who'?" Liz asks me.

"An old friend." I am being very brief.

"But why were you crying? You don't cry over friends like that. Unless something happened between you two. What happened between you two?" Am I talking like a teenage girl with my daughter? I guess I am.

"He was originally my initiation instructor. We ended up becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Sometimes we would admire each other's eyes until we fell asleep. He was so amazing. There really no words to properly describe him. When I got caught by the scientist testing the divergent, he came and turned himself in, too. He was divergent. But, I sacrificed myself so no one would continue to die. When I saw him there, I knew he would die, and I thought I would, too. I yelled at him, "Why are you here?" and he told me "You die, I die." Now am I crying. "Someone there owed me a favor, so he let me out of my cell to escape. I was going to go get him when I was told that they killed him. The last words he said was, 'I love you, Tris.' That was the first and last time he told me."

"He's my father." She could tell, am I that obvious?

"Why do you say that?"

"I can tell you care for him that much. You never talk about anyone like that, not even me." _I never realized this._

"Well, you're right. He is your father. But he died before you were born. Now, go to sleep. Tomorrow is Choosing Day."

"Okay, thanks for telling me. I am glad I know. Also, what's his real name? No one would name their kid Four."

"I would tell you, but that is a secret he told me not to tell anyone. Goodnight Liz."

"Night Mom." Then she is asleep. I miss Tobias, he will be the only thing to fix my broken heart.

Back when there was a knock on the door

Chris POV (I wouldn't let the chapter be that short!):

Bea told me there was someone at the door, so I go see who it is. I mean, it's 1:27 in the morning, who could it be!

When I open the door, I see a familiar Dauntless face. Taylor. She is a friend from Dauntless who figured out that I am afraid of moths like Bea. She is also a big game lover, so I assume I am part of a dare. "Queen Chris, it is my honor to give you my brother's hand in marriage."

"Why, I didn't know you had a brother. Who may this be? You already know I am married, so you must be presenting me with and extraordinary man. Where is my new husband Taylor Dearest?"

"Right here." Then Four comes into view and is in a priceless outfit. He has a velvet cape that drags on the floor with a plastic crown. His shirt looks like it's from the 1600's and his sweatpants are a size too big. "Chris I am here to-"

"No. Remember how you have to say it." Taylor says with a laugh.

"All mighty Queen Chris, I am here to ask for your hand in marriage." This time he says it in an English accent. This should be fun.

"Why sir, I am already in a marriage and you, you have a fiancee. Are you a cheater or is there something I am not aware of good sir?" This is so funny!

"Why, she is an arrogant, smart-ass bitch, and I got the courage to break it off with her. She isn't like the maiden I was in love with." At this, I bite my lip.

"What? What is this about Tris?" He says this a louder and more stern.

"Well, she..." _Think of something to make up Chris!_

"CHRIS! I HAVE AN EMERGENCY #83! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Bea! The name doesn't fit her, but Emergency #83 is a boy problem! I need to know what this is about. I run over as fast as I can.

"Who? How? Whe- there is no Emergency #83 is there?" I know she played me.

"No there is, did I hear you know who out there? I know what happened to him since I was there, but is he? I swear I heard his voice." She starts to cry. My poor Bea.

"Let me get them out and we can talk." I go to the Four and Taylor.

"Stay here, I have a problem. If you want to wait for 10-20 minutes out here, I'll come back."

"Okay, I'll wait." Four tells me. He sounds concerned. Weird. I look at Taylor.

"I need to get back to the game. I'll tell them you did the dare, but Chris rejected you for her husband and you had to leave. See you later Four and Chris." She leaves. I look at Four, "I'll be back."

"Okay." I go back to Bea and start whispering in her ear.

"No, that wasn't him. It was some douche-bags who decided it would be fun to wake me up in the middle of the night. It's okay. Remember he is watching and taking care of you two." After she calms down, I give her one more hug and leave.

I open the door to find Four is still here. I step outside and close the door.

"Why did the person yelling sound like Tris? And what were you going to tell me?"

"Well, for your first question, she does not sound like Tris and you probably are missing her so that's why you thought it was her. For the second one, there is something that people told me about her death." _This isn't a complete lie._

"Tell me! Tell me now or fo-" I cut him off.

"I'll tell you, no need to threaten." Geez

"Sorry, I really do miss her."

"I know, some Erudite recently told me her last words were, 'Tell Tobias that I love him.' Is that your real name?" Will I finally know?

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone." _Never thought this would be happening._

"I won't. Your secret is safe with me. I have to get some sleep and so do you, night Four."

"See you, Christina." That was crazy.

* * *

 **There will be more on Taylor later on. Next chapter is the Choosing Ceremony!**


	9. The Choosing Ceremony

**Liz POV:**

I have to think about what faction I will pick. This is my _permanent_ faction. I listen to my mom's warning. Erudite is out for sure. Now I have to think about the other. My aptitude test has to be right, so I go off of that. Amity or Dauntless? Peaceful or brave? Quiet or loud? Restrained or free? Life or possible death? Brave. Loud. Free. Life. How is it that I am picking the rest of my life out when I am 15 years old? At home, you aren't even an adult until 18 years old! I bet Chris can help.

I go over to Chris. "Hey, Chris. Can you help me with something?"

"Sure."

"Can you help me pick a faction, and I know you'll probably say no. I just your opinion. Please." _Help me out here Chris._

"Okay, I'll give you my opinion because there is only one reason you need help. What did you get on your aptitude test?" _I freeze. I can't tell her, can I?_

"You can trust me, I am the Erudite spy for saving Divergent like your mom is going to be the Candor spy. I also know you got more than one faction." I can trust her, she works with my mom in saving the divergent.

"Fine, but you can't tell mom I told you. She told me not to tell."

"We made a bet on if you would tell me your aptitude test results. You did better tan I thought."

"Okay?... 50% Dauntless, 30% Erudite, and 20% Amity."

"Similar to your mother's result. I bet she told you, but I'll say it again. Equal Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite. I shouldn't tell you this, and you can't tell her I told you this, but she was born Abnegation and chose Dauntless. I was born Candor and chose Dauntless. Best decision of my life. But I came here for my husband. I still wish I was in Dauntless, but our old friends stop by sometimes. In Dauntless, you will get caught in Dauntless, but there will be somebody there to help you. I am close friends with the initiation instructor. He helped many people I know. You will be safe in Dauntless."

"That's good, it interested in."

"Same here, and you don't want Amity, they are unbelievably happy. I will find their secret one day." **The bread!**

"Thanks, Chris. I think I just needed an opinion." with that I leave, going to the Choosing Ceremony with my mom.

 **Bea POV:**

We walk into Choosing Ceremony, I am very nervous for what will happen. I have a feeling Liz will pick Dauntless.

When we enter the building, they were greeted by an Erudite leader. I hate Erudite.

"Hello, what are your names?" the woman asks.

"Beatrice and Elizabeth Smith,"

I want to say Prior, but that is our names here.

After we both sign in, Liz and I go our separate ways.

Since we are both choosing, I have to go to a private choosing room to make my decision so I don't affect her choice.

When I walk in, a leader of Erudite is there, it's their turn this year. She tells me how I can't tell Liz about what I chose and I nod through her speech. Then, with no hesitation, I pick Candor. If I had a choice, I'd pick Dauntless again and score number one. That time, I would not be defenseless against people like Peter.

Apparently, I cut myself to deep again, but this time they give me a bandage.

I leave the room and go find Liz. She is sitting in the auditorium alone.

"Are you okay?" Liz asks me looking at my hand, and I nod.

"It just cut myself a little too deep, no biggie."

We are quiet as they watched people come in. In half of the room, there were the initiates who are already in factions, and the other half were newcomers to the city. This is a really strange sight to see.

As people were coming in, I keep wondering what Liz will choose.

"Liz, I know that you aren't supposed to tell me, but what faction will you choose?" _Please don't say Erudite!_

"Dauntless. It seems fun. Chris said it was the best decision of her life." I'm glad she talked to Chris, she is very passionate about Dauntless.

"She told me that it was dangerous, but she knows the initiation instructor and that I would be safe there. She also said that you won the bet." This is such a relief, but Chris talks too much. I can't help but laugh.

"Well, I bet you will love it. I bet she told you about the faction I chose, right?"

"How did you know?"

"She helped me into the train that day we both just happened to choose Dauntless, I should know her by now. Also, don't freak out, but you have to jump on a moving train. It's pretty easy after a while. First, run up to a cart, then grab the handle and swing on. Someone should help you if you struggle. I love you, Liz."

"Same here, Mom. Can you tell me what happened here?"

"Sure, one thing. If anyone asks if you know Beatrice or Tris Prior say, 'No. I have never heard that name in my life.' Promise me." I need her to understand this.

"Okay, will you explain why. This is really confusing."

"I'll explain as much as I can and if I don't finish, I'll tell you the rest on Visiting Day." She nods "So, as you know, I was born in Abnegation to Natalie and Andrew Prior. I had an older brother, Caleb who is now dead, I'll explain that later too. So, my mom died in a snowstorm and my dad is on the council. The man Marcus was talking about is my dad and while you were sleeping I went to see him. He can't wait to meet you."

"Same here, continue."

"Um, I chose Dauntless and made friends with Chris, Will, Uriah, Lynn, and Al, but he is dead. During initiation, we all got tattoos, I was almost murdered on a few occasions, and got myself a boyfriend. As you know, I can't tell you his name, and he was my initiation instructor." Tears start to roll down my eyes. "The first time I was almost murdered was by Al, Peter, and Drew. They were upset that I was doing well during simulations, and that is where the divergent are found, Stage two. My instructor saved me and if it wasn't for him, you and I wouldn't be here today. I am the only person he revealed his real name and fear simulation too. That's when I became his girlfriend. Make sure to do your best. You are ranked and if you are too low, you will be kicked out of Dauntless. As long as you pass stage one you're good.

When I was caught in Erudite, Peter let me out because I saved his life earlier and he owed ma a favor. He told me they killed him, the only person I would ever love. He told me where to find him and he died in my arms telling me he loved me."

"I'm so sorry mom."

"It must be hard finding out about your dad like this. I'll hurry so I can finish.

Your Uncle Caleb told Jeanine, the old leader of Erudite who tested the killed the divergent, about me and how to get me. When they got me, they tortured me in the simulations and killed your father and possibly injured another person. They were both executed. I could tell he really loves you."

"I bet."

The leader of Erudite call quiet and starts the ceremony.

Soon, we hear "Elizabeth Aimee Smith." Liz gets up, "I love you, Mom."

"Me too, Liz. Good luck!" She smiles and walks towards the bowls. She takes the knife off of the table, and she slowly cut her hand. She bites her lip, wincing at the pain. I hate seeing her in pain, it hurts me too. She looked at all of the bowls and squeezes the blood out of her hand. Her hand turns and I hear slight sizzling. She turns to me, looking for approval and I nod in her direction. She will love Dauntless, I just know it. I also texted Uriah and gave him a heads up. I had to make sure she had friends. Who would I be to know people there and not do anything to help her?

* * *

 **I hope you like the ending. I wanted to put something fun in there.**

 **Leila**


	10. First Jumper, Liz

**Liz POV:**

I wait for the rest of the people to pick their faction. When they do the Dauntless start running, I run too. When we finish running down the stairs, we head outside and hop on the train. Glad I got a warning.

I follow what Mom said. I run up to a cart and grab the handle to pull myself up. I fall on someone.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. My name is Kate, as you can see I switched from Erudite. Where'd you come from?"

"Washington, It is outside the fence." For the rest of the ride, we learn more about each other until people start jumping.

"We need to jump, want to jump on three?" I knew this was coming, but it's still scary.

"Yeah."

"One. Two. Three!" We run to the edge and jump. We make it to the edge of the building and start laughing.

"That was fun, we should do that again sometime," Kate tells me.

"Yeah, that was fun."

"Initiates, over here! Gather up!" We walk over to the ledge.

"Welcome to Dauntless. I'm Peter, and one of the initiation instructors. We are at the entrance of Dauntless, and to get in, you have to jump into this hole. If you don't, well... enjoy the factionless life."

"Is there something down there to catch us?" I hear from the back of the crowd.

"Maybe. You may land, or fall to your death. Who's going to jump first?" My mom survived this, so why can't I?

"Me!" I raise my hand and walk up. I stare at the bottom, we are up so high.

"We don't have all day, outsider," Peter says. I jump and scream.

I feel the wind rush down my body. Then I hit something hard. I feel around me and I am sitting on a net. Peter said we may jump to our death, but if we did, who would be the initiates?

I try to catch my breath when I see a hand. I grab it and look at who helped me down.

There is a man who looks like he is in his thirties, he's tall, very muscular, has dark brown hair. His deep blue eyes and lips are nearly identical to mine.

"Are you ok, outsider?" he asks, I try to make myself look stronger than I am.

"Yes, I am."

He tilted his head a bit, to the side. Like he's studying me.

"What's your name?" he asked, as someone fell into the net.

"Liz"

"First jumper, Liz," he calls out and goes to help the next jumper.

There are people looking at me like I'm weird. I sigh. I will always be different since I'm an outsider.

I think about Peter. Is he the same Peter from when my mom was here? The man and Peter look about the same age, too. No, he was in Erudite, but my mom is alive when everyone thinks she's dead. Maybe. I'll have to ask her.

The man who helped me out of the net calls us over. Another man is standing beside him, along with Peter.

"Hello everyone, my name is Four and yes, like the number. I've been training initiates for seventeen years. We are going to split now. Transfers you are with me, Dauntless borns with _Peter,_ " he sneered at Peter "and older transfers you're going with Luca."

 _I can't help but think about Peter. Why did he act like that around him?_ The crowd separates into three groups, and Four leads them to the Pit.

"This is the Pit, the center of Dauntless."

"Yeah, the pit of maniacs." A Candor says. _This is their new faction, why are they saying this?_

Four looked very irritated now. "Okay, Candor. What's your name?"

"Jack."

Four stepped closer to him. "Well, Jack, you will learn to keep your Candor mouth closed or else initiation will be hell for you. You understand?" Jack nodded, and he looked away. His face paled on so many levels.

Four POV:

I end the tour with the cafeteria to eat dinner.

Liz, Lily, and Andrew from Candor and Sophia and Kate from Erudite decided to sit at my table. Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Hector, and Lynn are already at here. Uriah seems to take interest in Liz. _Why would he do that?_

I shrug it off, and as we eat our burgers. "Why aren't there ever any Abnegation transfers here?" Andrew asks.

I sighed, this makes me remember Tris. "It's rare to get an Abnegation-Dauntless transfer... mostly because it is selfish to leave their faction. In all of Dauntless history, we only received three Abnegation transfers and it was hard on them. One is doing well here, the other died in a war, and the third one a few years ago committed suicide." _More like they were killed for being Divergent._

Liz gasps, and I look at her. _Only if she knew the truth_. I can't stand it anymore, so I am becoming factionless after initiation.

As we all continue eating in silence, I couldn't help but look at Liz again. She looks familiar. She has eyes and lips like mine. Her hair and nose are like Tris'. I think she is related to Tris or me, but I never had a kid and Tris died. I need to talk to her about this one day.

I shake my head and kept on eating.

Liz POV:

I catch Four looking at me, why would he do that? I do see that he has eyes and lips like mine. How is that? He can't be my dad since he died before I was born. I just forget it.

-Page Break-

When we are back in the dormitory a few hours later, everyone starts to talk about their old faction and their aptitude test results.

"I got Candor aptitude as my result, but I switched to Dauntless!" Olivia state proudly, as she goes out of her Dauntless clothes.

"You should have stayed Candor, Olivia. But I see why you didn't get Erudite," Sam says, he's trying to bring her down and do better during initiation. There is the Erudite in him and me.

"I've always dreamed of being in Dauntless, I wasn't going to change my dreams over a dumb test result."

"I'm Divergent, Dauntless and Candor." said Addison, she's the other outsider.

Everyone goes quiet. No one said anything, they just stare at Addison. Some of them with disgust, some of them with shock. Now I can see what Mom was saying when she said to keep my aptitude test results to myself.

"You're never going to make it, Divergent," Jack said, giving her a look of disgust.

Sam gives her this weird look, like, if you put hatred and murderous together.

Addison leaves and everyone is still silent.

After a while, everyone starts talking again.

I am scared. I can't let anyone know who I am. I do know Addison and I will fit in because Mom was divergent and she fit in.


	11. Hey There, Stiff

**Bea POV:**

I wake up to my phone ringing.

"Hello? Chris? It's 3 in the morning, what's so important?"

"I need you now. There has been a death of a Divergent. Come to the Dauntless training room."

"You got it. Also, Liz is safe, right?"

"Absolutely, I told the instructor to keep an eye out for the divergent and protect them. I bet you did something too."

"Ya, I gave Uriah a heads up."

"Okay, see you soon. And I'll take care of things at Candor."

"Awesome, bye Chris."

"Bye Bea." She hangs up and I go to Dauntless. Hopefully, I can see Liz today, I really miss her. When I get in the room, there are a few people there. I see a few unfamiliar faces, Chris, Uriah, and...PETER! How is that!

Chris sees me staring and calls me over.

"Hey, Bea! I've missed you and Dauntless!"

"Same here."

"Never thought I'd ever see you again Stiff."

"Well, I'm here. And thanks for letting me go in Erudite."

"Yeah, yeah Stiff. I owed you a favor and I needed you to stop banging on the door."

"Right, I was _so_ annoying." Peter goes off to some other Dauntless while I talk to Chris and Uriah.

"Okay, hi everyone." This is the assigned leader for the spies in the city. Her name is Taylor. **(That same Taylor)** "We have called an emergency meeting because we found the body of Maya Anderson hidden in the orchards. She had an injection site on the vein in the neck. We checked and she was Divergent. Amity and Erudite."

"So what should we do about this?" Asks the spy for Abnegation.

"We set up cameras. Put up a more advanced security system. As for the Amity fields, use hidden cameras." We continue to discuss the cameras and how to set them up for a couple hours. By the time we have a plan and agreement, it is six o'clock.

"I'm going to go call off training for the day. Why don't you come too stiff." _Why is Peter asking me this?_

"Fine." I'm only going to check on Liz and check out the Dauntless compound again.

We walk to the dorms in silence. We stop off at the bathroom first. _What's he doing?_

"Okay, Stiff. Get into these clothes." They are Dauntless clothes "I need help with something and I can tell you want to do something in here."

"That your right." I take the clothes and change. When I come out, I feel like myself again. In a Dauntless black t-shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots with a 4-inch heel.

"So, we are going to tell the initiates today there is no training, then I'll tell you my task."

"Okay." I can't help but wonder what it is. We go to the Dauntless borns.

"Initiates, there will not be training today. You need to be in the training room by six am tomorrow. That's when training will begin, enjoy your day off."

"The task is getting ready for transfers in the training room tonight."

"Awesome! I can't wait." We walk to the older group of initiates and tell them the same thing. Now it is the transfers. I can't wait to see Liz.

"I know you have a daughter here. What's her name."

"Liz, do you know how she's doing?"

"She's safe as long as she is not alone. You can't talk to her until visiting day. Tell her that then go."

"Sure, thanks for taking me. I really do need this."

"I know. You went through a lot in the past fifteen years. You can talk to them too."

"I will." We finally reach the initiates dorm and go in.

"Initiates, your training has been canceled for now," Peter yells at them. He looks at me and nods.

"Make sure to be in the training room tomorrow at six am and in the training room today at 7:30 pm. If you're late, you are factionless. I suggest that you keep track of time. Enjoy your free day." Liz walks up to me.

"Why are you here?" Peter looks at me silently telling me to end the conversation.

"Well, I was here for a meeting and I am staying for the rest of the day. I am not supposed to talk to you until Visiting Day. Bye Liz." I give her a hug.

"Bye Mom, will I see you later?"

"That you will." Then I whisper in her ear "Talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Liz." With that I walk away. Just as Peter is about to go I ask him, "Do you know if I can get a tattoo but not have Tori? She recognized me during the aptitude testing."

"Yeah, follow me and put on these glasses." He hands me some glasses. "It will be harder to recognize you."

"Thanks."

"Just follow me and be quiet Stiff." We walk to the tattoo parlor. "Stay out here." He walks in and talks to someone. Then he comes out. Go on in, see you at 7:30 Stiff."

"Yeah."

"Hey, I'm Lena, what tattoo do you want?" I know exactly what I want.

"I would like two more birds flying towards my heart. These two bigger than the rest." Nne for Liz. One for Tobias.

"You got it." Lena spends an hour finishing the tattoo.

"And… Done!" She puts a bandage on it, then sends me off. It's 7:45, 7 and a half hours left to do what I want. I never got breakfast, so I put on my glasses. _I am still noticeable._ I decide to get my hair dyed. I got to the hair care shop and have a little more than half of my hair dyed a permanent blue. Now, It is 11:45, so I put my glasses on take my time to get to the cafeteria. I get a burger with ketchup and french fries.

Uriah POV:

I spot Tris and look at her in disbelief. _She should be back in Candor_. She points toward the hallway. "Hey guys, I'm have to go take care of something, be back soon." There are lots of 'okays'. I got to the hallway and there she is, a more birds on her collarbone and her hair is dyed blue. She looks pretty. "What are you still doing here?"

"Apparently I am doing something with the transfers tonight."

"Who told to you?"

"Peter."

"Okay, go text him about the instructor. He is pretty nasty." I have to make sure she doesn't run into Four.

"Okay." I stand there as she texts Peter. "Peter says that he isn't going to be there."

"Good, and it's nice to see you again." I hug her, I really missed her.

"It is. When's capture the flag?"

"Tomorrow night, why?"

"Peter told me to be in the training room at 7:30 with the transfers. He must be preparing them."

"Yeah." _Why would he do that?_ "I still hate him even though he did kinda save you."

"Me too, but I think he's changed a little. Although, I will _never_ forgive him for what he did."

"Same here. Should get back to the gang, bye Bea." I give her a final hug. _Tris suits her better._

Liz POV **(This one's short)** :

I was ecstatic to see Mom again. I really miss her. But I thought she was supposed to be in Candor. And what's the deal with Peter?

I decide to go to breakfast with my friends. We have our own table.

"Hey! I have a great idea!" Kate is telling us. Our table includes Kate, Lily, Andrew, and Sophia.

"We should go get tattoos!" We all agree.

When we get there, everyone goes to a chair and picks something out. I pick a black rose on the inside of my wrist. The needle hurts like hell, but it is done in a half hour. I am the first done, so I wait for the others.

Kate got a dauntless symbol on the back of her neck. Lily got a jellyfish under her armpit. Andrew got a skull on his bicep. And Sophia got detailed turtle that covers her back. For the rest of the day, we talk to each other, enjoying the presence of us all.


	12. Gun Practice

Bea POV:

I get to the training room by 7:20 and Peter comes in a few minutes later. "Hi, what name do you want to be introduced by?"

"Tris." _Seems more appropriate here._ "Also, what's up with the initiation instructor of the transfers?"

"He is not good at his job. That is a reason I brought you here. You are a whole ton better than this than he ever will be and I need you to be back here tomorrow at 7:45 pm. Capture the flag is tomorrow and the initiation instructor for the transfers isn't coming. He hasn't gone for a long time and I thought you would like to go?"

"Definitely. And what's his name?"

"Adam." **(Peter is a big liar as you can tell, I'll put Four's perspective in here too)**

"Okay." It's 7:28 and all the initiates are here except one. I think his name is Jack. We wait a little longer and he makes it in right before 7:30.

"Almost late there, Jack."

"As you said, almost." I roll my eyes.

"Okay transfers, my name's Tris. I will be helping you with initiation on occasional days like today. When I went through Dauntless initiation, I was ranked first. If I were you, I would listen to me. Otherwise, you may be factionless before the day is over." Everyone looks at me with fear in their eyes except Liz. Good, I am doing my job correctly. I smirk at them. "You will have some extra practice today since you will be behind when tomorrow comes. We will be shooting guns today, let me give you an example." I take a gun and stand in front of the target. I follow what Tobias said. "_" It lands dead center. "Now, it's your turn. Take a gun and practice, you will appreciate this time later." They all do as I say.

"How'd I do?" I ask Peter.

"You did good, better than their instructor."

"I'm glad to help them." I walk around correcting their form. Liz is having a hard time so I go up to her and observe her. She isn't used to the pressure and her legs are too close together.

"Liz, try it like this." I take her gun and hold it in the correct position. "Copy my stance and then I will help you with your arms." She follows my instructions.

"I never knew you could do that. Like, control all those people."

"Well, that's some of my Dauntless side and in order to help you guys, I have to take control. But just know I would never make you factionless."

"Okay. Thanks for helping me."

"Isn't that my job as your instructor and Mom? Now put your arms in front of you and make your shoulders level with your hands. Keep pressure in your arms." she does that and looks so grown up. I position her to hit the target. "_" She hits dead center and smiles at me. "Now, try it on your own. I'll come back check on you."

"Thanks." I nod at her and go help others. When I come back to see how she's doing, she is shooting around the center.

Nine o'clock comes earlier than I thought.

"Transfers! Give you guns to Tris and you are dismissed. This is a private lesson for you all. You are not to tell anyone about this. All the people who need to know are told. And if you tell people, you can enjoy a factionless life. Now go."

I take their guns and unload them. When Liz comes, I take her gun and unload it. "See you tomorrow night. It may be the last time you see me until Visiting Day." I love being able to be here.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." She walks out the room and goes to her dorms.

"I'm going to go now. I'll be here at 7:45 tomorrow."

"Okay, Stiff." I leave and go to my apartment in Candor. I wish I could be Dauntless.

Four POV **(Like I promised)** :

I heard that training was canceled today because of the death of a divergent. I thought that was over with Tris' death. Well, it isn't my job to get into it. Since Zeke and I work in the control room, we told to advance the security. Once we did that, we got the rest of the day off. I basically am waiting for initiation to be over. Once it is, I will be dropping out of Dauntless to be factionless.

Earlier this week, we were planning capture the flag. It's tomorrow night. I never go because it reminds me too much of Tris. I can only think of the Ferris Wheel and nothing else. How she climbed it and I saved her that day. I can't even go to Navy Pier anymore. Usually, they pick someone else to be the team leader for me. This year, I heard it was someone from Candor. That doesn't seem like it will work out well, but it's their choice, not mine. Tomorrow is their first day of shooting a gun. It will not be fair because they will get one day to practice while the others have more experience. I have to make tomorrow count. The plan was gun practice morning, and do

Usually, they pick someone else to be the team leader for me. This year, I heard it was someone from Candor. That doesn't seem like it will work out well, but it's their choice, not mine. Tomorrow is their first day of shooting a gun. It will not be fair because they will get one day to practice while the others have more experience. I have to make tomorrow count. The plan was gun practice morning, and do

Tomorrow is their first day of shooting a gun. It will not be fair because they will get one day to practice while the others have more experience. I have to make tomorrow count. The plan was gun practice morning, and do the fighting intro in the afternoon. I decide to change it to gun practice in the morning, then gun and knife throwing in the afternoon. That way they can get more practice. There's the plan.

This year is harder because of Liz. She looks so much like Tris and I. I seriously need to ask who her parents are. Maybe I'll look at her file since I have access to it. I try to sleep for 20 minutes, but it's no good. I decide to go check on her file.

 _(Gets her file)_

It reads:

 _Name: Elizabeth Aimee Smith, OD, Status: Alive_

 _Mother: Beatrice Marie Smith, OC, Status: Alive_

 _Father: Unknown Smith, Unknown, Status: Dead_

How do they not know the father? That is a necessity. I need to talk to someone about that. I should call this "Beatrice Smith," but I am not the one to call her. I leave a message for a leader. They will respond as soon as possible. Now, I have a new problem to focus on. I need to know who her parents are, and I will find out.

* * *

 **Will Four find out that Tris (She has gone back to Tris) is doing? That he is 'Adam'? Will he drop out? Tomorrow if guns and knife throwing, then capture the flag.**


	13. Capture The Flag?

**I wanted to speed up the chapters, so here's a _super_ long chapter. Hope you enjoy. I was being a little bit of a copy cat from the book _Divergent._**

* * *

 **Four POV:**

When I wake up, I look at my phone. Max texted me:

 _Okay, Four. Thank you for telling me, I had no idea about this. Can I put you in charge of this? Please try to get it done before the end of initiation, otherwise, I can do it. Ask for her at Candor and they will put her on for you._

I text him back:

 _Thanks, Max. I will take care of it._

Now, it's 5:45. Training starts early today, 6 o'clock. I get going and am in the training room by 5:55. I set up the weapons for the initiates, by six, I am done and they are here.

"Okay, we are doing guns and knife throwing today. Watch as I shoot the gun, then you will try." I use my technique. 'Aim_' It hits dead center like every time. "Grab a gun and practice until lunch."

I walk around, these initiates are a lot better than the years before, a little too good. I just help out where I am needed hoping they will be ready for capture the flag.

I go up to Liz. Her stance is a little off. "Your legs are too close together and you need to keep more pressure in your arms. She looks at me, I swear those are my eyes.

She does as I tell her and she is doing better.

 _(Skip to 10 minutes until lunch)_

"Everyone! Once you give me your gun, you can leave for lunch." I collect each gun and unload the bullets.

When I get to Liz, the looks at me like she is trying to remember something. She is last, so I decide to ask her about her. "I was looking through initiate files yesterday and there was something missing from yours. Your parents. Do you know either of their names?"

"Kinda. My mom's name is Beatrice Smith and all I know about my dad is that he died before I was born. My mom and him dated during initiation." Just like Tris and I.

"Thank you, have a good lunch." With that, she leaves. I finish cleaning up and leave.

-PAGE BREAK-

After lunch, I find all the initiates in the training room. "We will be doing knife throwing. Grab three knives each and get in a line." They do as I say. "Here is an example." I take my knife and throw it at the at the target. It hits dead center again. I go get the knife. "Now it's your turn. Once you use your three knives, get another three." This goes on and I do a few more examples. Once everyone has gotten at least four hit in, I see we have an hour left. "Initiates! Put your knives back on the table and grab a gun. You will be doing more shooting to prepare you for tonight."

"How do you know we are doing something tonight?" I think that's Sam.

"Who said that?"

"Me. How do you know?" _Uh, Sam._

"Okay Sam, first, I am your instructor and I know what happens in here even if you think I don't. Second, I am the one who scheduled the event tonight. Third, if you say something like that to me again, you will be factionless. And don't think about participating tonight! Everyone starts shooting, you too Sam." I think I scared them enough to listen. The hour goes by quickly and I text Peter to tell him Sam will not be participating. Too bad for him.

-PAGE BREAK/COMBINED CHAPTER-

 **Tris POV:** I head to go to Dauntless for capture the flag. This will be so much fun. I get on the train and when I am there, it's 7:30. I see Peter, so I help him get the guns.

"Can you wake up the initiates?"

"Yeah." I go to the older Dauntless first. "Up and at em!" I clap my hands. "In the training room by 7:45 or your factionless! Ten minutes!"

I go to the Dauntless-borns. "Dauntless-borns! Wake up, you all need to be in the training room by 7:45 or your factionless! Go, go, go!"

Now it's the transfers. I am about to go in when I hear a muffled scream. This reminds me of when I was almost killed at the chasm. I follow the scream, being silent, then I see it. Two people are carrying a girl, nearly at the chasm! **(I know, copy cat of Veronica Roth, but the story is based on her books)** The girl sees me and I put a finger over my lips. She looks away and starts kicking. I give her a thumbs up.

"Quit kicking! We will just make the small time of your life even more miserable. She looks at me and I give her a continuing sign. She makes it hard to get her and I yell, "Let go of her, _NOW!"_

They look at me. One runs, knowing I will beat the crap out of them and the other starts to strangle her. I run towards him and punch him in the nose. He lets go of her and grabs his nose. The girls is on the floor trying to catch her breath. I kick the boy so he falls and continues fighting him until I know he won't be able to get up.

I go to the girl and she in breathing heavily. "Hi, I'm Tris. I was here yesterday. Can you tell me your name?" she shakes her head. "Can you talk?" She shakes her head again. "Okay, I need you to answer my yes or no answers. She nods.

"Are you a transfer?"

She nods.

"Do you have any idea who hurt you?"

She nods. This may be a start.

"Do you know the names of both the boys?"

She shakes her head. Damn it.

"Do you know one?"

She nods.

"Do you know the one that ran?"

She nods. Perfect.

When you can talk again, will you tell me?"

She nods.

"This is very good, besides the fact that you were almost strangled to death or thrown into the chasm. I am going to take you to the dorms of the Dauntless-born and ask you a few more questions, then we will go to the infirmary, okay?"

She nods.

"Can you talk yet?" She shrugs her shoulders. "Okay, I won't make you try."

Once we get to the dorms, I put her down and text Peter:

Capture the flag plans are canceled because I found a girl being attacked. Keep the Dauntless-borns in there until I say otherwise. I am questioning her and I will write it all down.

He responds quickly:

Okay, I'll keep the Dauntless-borns and do some more training. Text me all her information, then take her to the infirmary.

I reply:

Will do. Do you have a place I can stay for the night? Also, there is a boy at the chasm who needs to be taken to the infirmary. Make sure to handcuff him to the bed. We will interrogate him later. The victim knows one boy who ran. The other attacker is at the chasm. I just need names.

He replies:

I'll take him and leave a key with an empty apartment number. I will also call Candor for a closed interrogation. It will probably be sometime after Visiting Day. The attackers will be held in jail until then. Thanks for texting, also tell me when the Dauntless-born can go back to the dorms."

I send the last text:

I'll text you with the new information. Call a mandatory emergency meeting at 5:30, too. I'll bring the victim with me. Thanks.

I turn my phone off and write down what I already asked her.

"I'm going to tell you a story, it is actually just like this." She looks intrigued. "When I was a transfer, I was walking alone, late at night. I was small and not very muscular. There were three guys who were much taller and bigger than me. They attacked me just like the boys did to you. Instead of strangling me, the started to touch me and then they were going to throw me into the chasm to die." Her eyes are so big, she wants to hear what happened. I would, too.

"Just as I was hanging above the chasm, someone came and saved me. He was my initiation instructor. He is now dead, but he saved me just like I saved you." She looks relieved that I am okay. Peter comes in and gives me a key.

"Thanks, Peter."

"Sure, Stiff." Then he walks out. She looks like she wants an explanation. "He was I my initiation class and I was born Abnegation." She looks like she understands.

"Now, I need to ask you a few questions. Can you talk?"

"I think so."

"Awesome! What's your name?"

"Addison." I write all of this down along with when she was attacked, how it happened, how she is recovering, and the other questions I asked.

"I am going to ask you something very important. Are you divergent?" she looks at me with a scared look.

"You can trust me, I work to save the divergents."

"Yes, they told me I'd never make it." She is crying.

"Who said that?"

"Jack, he came from Candor. He was the attacker I recognized." This is making sense, I just need to know the other attacker.

"Can you describe the other person?"

"Um… he was male and kinda average tall. He had brown eyes that look tired. That's all I can remember."

"That's good. This is so we can make sure we have the right kid at the infirmary."

"Okay."

"Why were you out?"

"I was going to the bathroom and I was snatched when I was going back to the dorms."

"I need to take you to the infirmary, but after that do you want to go back to the dorms or stay with me for the night. I have a feeling you don't want to go back."

"Stay with you, and you're right."

"Okay, I have a meeting at 5:30 and you need to come, too. Let me text Peter the new details and we can go." She waits for me on the bed.

I text Peter:

I gave her a brief questioning. Will discuss at the meeting. Her name is Addison and she will be staying with me for the night. I may stay in the room for a few days depending on how things go. Here is the list of questions and answers (Send a picture). Going to the infirmary. You can send back the Dauntless borns.

He texts back:

Great, see you at the meeting. Don't forget to bring Addison. You will also probably not need to stay another night, I'll just text you what we find or tell you at the meetings.

I respond:

Okay, I think that's better. I need to go

I put my phone in my pocket and we walk into the infirmary. When we get there, I go to the front desk and tell her I need and examination and report of Addison. She takes us back right away and a doctor comes to do what I ask. When it's finished, we leave and go to the room. There is one bed and no furniture.

"You don't mind if we share the bed, do you?"

She shakes her head and goes to the bed, taking her shoes off. I do the same and set my alarm for five and I am out like a light.


	14. Sam and Jack

**Tris POV:**

I wake up to my alarm and get Addison up to we go to the meeting. I check my phone for any new texts and there isn't anything. When we get to the training room, it's 5:18. I look around at the few people here and I see Chris. I wave here over.

"Your hair! I _love_ it! Who's she?" Chris points to Addison.

"This is Addison." I put my arm around her, "She was attacked last night."

"Wow, why are you bringing her here?"

"Yesterday was supposed to be capture the flag and the transfers instructor apparently never goes, so Peter had me stay after the meeting to give them some extra gun practice yesterday then go in as a leader for capture the flag."

"Oh, okay. Did anyone recognize you?"

"Uriah did, but I told him when I told you. I got some more birds on my collarbone and I still seemed too much like me, so I dyed my hair. It will be here until I cut it off which I don't intend on doing soon."

"I'm glad, it really good on you."

"Thank you." I look at my phone, it's 5:32. I look at Peter and he tells Taylor to start the meeting. And Addison and I to the front to explain why the meeting was called.

"Is their instructor here?" I ask Peter. He should be here.

"No, he couldn't make it."

"Oh, okay. Should we get this meeting started?"

"Yes, you can start it."

"Hi, everyone," Taylor announces. "This meeting was called because something happened last night in Dauntless. Peter, Tris."

I decide to talk, "A girl was attacked. Her name is Addison and she is right here." I look at her. "I asked her questions yesterday. There were two boys who attacked her. One's name is Jack and the other is unidentified. When I found them near the chasm, Jack ran and the other one stayed to fight. I beat him up pretty bad and he is currently handcuffed to his hospital bed. We will identify him by the end of the day."

I turn to Addison and whisper. "Can I tell them your secret? It is safe here because we are a group the protects the divergent."

"Okay, and you're sure it's safe?"

"Positive." she nods.

"As you all know, we are a group of people who are helping the divergent and Addison here is divergent." I turn back to Addison. "Some of the other transfers know that she is divergent. How do they know Addison?"

"We were talking about our aptitude test results and I told them I got Dauntless and Candor. Jack said that I would never make it."

"Thank you." I turn back to the other people. "Now we are positive that the divergent are being hunted again and we need to do something about it. Does anyone have any suggestions."

The spy of Erudite says, "Security cameras aren't enough, so why don't we have patrols roam around the compounds?"

"Good idea," Peter says "We all need to have that done by tomorrow night. Training will continue at a regular time today. It's fighting practice. And Candor hasn't answered on the interrogation for the boys. So, if no one else has anything to say, this meeting is over. Anyone want to say anything?" No one talks. "Okay, Tris, can you take Addison to see who the person in the infirmary is, then text us their names? I am going to tell the transfers instructor."

"You got it." I walk out with Addison and walk over to the infirmary. By the time we get there, it's 6:45. I walk up and ask to see the boy Peter brought here yesterday. She brings us to his room and he is sedated. "What's his name?"

"Sam, he transferred from Candor."

"Thank you." I write the boys names and send them out to the people who need to know and we leave. "You will be starting fighting today. Can I give you a few tips?"

"Please."

"First, keep your legs at shoulder width and protect your upper body with your arms like this." I show her my stance. "When you punch, put all your weight into it so there is power. And protect your jaw, that's how one of my friends always lost. She was always got hit in the jaw."

"Thanks. This is a little hard for me."

"It was for me, too. My initiation instructor helped me since I was up to a foot smaller than the other transfers."

"But you got first?"

"Yes, I'm divergent too"

"I'm glad there is someone else too, I felt like it was only me."

"I get how you feel, I need to go now."

"Okay, bye Tris."

"See you Addison." she goes to the training room while I go back to Candor. Dauntless is much better.

 **Peter POV:**

I go to Four's apartment to tell him what happened and when I knock on his door and he comes to open it pretty quickly.

"What do you want Peter?"

"There was an attack by Jack and Sam on Addison yesterday. I called a meeting and we agreed to have some fence guards patrol the compound."

"And you didn't care to have _me_ come to the meeting?"

"Well, I didn't feel like telling you. Addison is fine and the boys will be interrogated. You start fighting practice today. That's all."

"Fine, and why don't you contact me if you have another meeting."

"We'll see." After that, I leave. I won't tell him about the meetings.


	15. Authors Note

Hi everyone. I am very sorry for not updating. I have read your reviews and it seems you want the two to reunite soon. However, I am going to discontinue this story for the time being. Although, I will come back to writing this after I improve my writing skills and feel as if I can complete this without major breaks in posting chapters. I'm sorry to stop this right when it got to the good part, but I will make sure I am ready to finish this before I post another chapter. Thank you all for reading this story and look out for when I start this over again :D


End file.
